


The Alternative Pledge of Allegiance

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meta, Parody, Political, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age-old words as they were recited in the White House during Dubya's tenure. Information gained after an FOIA request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative Pledge of Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece proves you can get _anything_ with the right request sent to the correct place!

# The Pledge of Allegiance.

  


### As recited during Dubya's tenure.

I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God (despite the alleged separation of church and state), indivisible, with liberty and justice for all criminals with semi-automatic weapons, especially the US Military and George W. Bush Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2010 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'The Pledge of Allegiance'; Public Domain.)


End file.
